


Tie the Knot

by zayden



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg Ben
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “这就是你挑的衣服？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RPS；RPS；RPS  
> 点梗一眼看过去不是带球跑本就是带球寡蝙，那就带球了，因为最近憋不出超蝙所以依然是非常放飞自我的rps

 

“这就是你挑的衣服？”

本抬头看向镜子里自己旁边的马特，对方正两臂环胸，挑高眉毛的看着他，在注意到本的视线之后他耸耸肩，没提供任何解释。

“你有话就直说。”

“没什么，伙计，挑的挺好的。”马特立刻回答，语气就像是在小学圣诞公演上给票数倒数第一的那组颁发参与奖。

这种回应其实是老生常谈，因为和别人以为的不大一样，马特并没有把要成为本生命中那个专门负责给他泼冷水的朋友视为己任，这事儿只是自然而然的就这么发生了。

但那不该是现在。而马特居然还敢在说完那句风凉话之后努了一下嘴，紧接着响亮的咂了记舌头。

本瞪着理论上是他长达三十年的人生里最好的那个朋友，终于忍无可忍，猛地摊开双手，“看在他妈的上帝的份上，这套衣服到底有哪里不好？”

“认真的？”说这话时他的表情看起来介于即将大笑出声和道歉之间，但在这种时候，马特的最终选择显然永远都会是毫无愧疚的继续下去。

“首先，绿色从来都不是你的颜色，更别提你现在的肚子已经那样了，说实话，你穿着这件衣服就像是在和商场门口的那颗圣诞树竞争城市小姐；其次，我真的不想做第一个对你说这种话的人，但相信我，伙计，现在已经没人会带那种帽子了；然后还有那条裤子——”

在看到本脸上的表情之后，马特反应敏捷的把之后的话吞了回去，他假装尴尬的咳嗽了两声，又清了清嗓子。

“好吧，好吧！最后一点——嘿，别这么看着我，我发誓这真的就是最后一点了——通常来说，三个月已经能开始胎教了，所以你最好别在挺着个肚子的时候说脏话。”


	2. Chapter 2

本瘫坐在单人沙发上，致力于把自己的占地面积扩到最大，以便不压迫到他那个正隔着黑色羊毛衫鼓起来的肚皮。他心不在焉的揉着这个小小的弧度，掌心施加的力道控制熟练，安抚着里头的那个还不能感受到这种接触的小花生。他的医师最初会建议他这么做其实是为了加深亲子联系，中间还掺杂了点儿有关精神论的东西，但本对外宣称自己养成了这个习惯完全只是因为他很喜欢自己现在的肚子的手感。而时间推进到现在，三个月的练习让他会在手上空着的时候就条件反射的摸上自己的肚子。

大部分人在看到现在这样的他的时候都都会以为这只是普通的中年发福，人过三十压力一大就会想放纵自己的口腹之欲，再说多吃点也没什么不好的，本也不认为自己对快餐和垃圾食品的偏好有哪里不对，但重点就是他这个鼓囊的小肚子不是因为中年发福，里头藏着的也并不是脂肪，而是一个小伙计。他或她还有一个月才能判断出具体性别，本已经提前约好了检查，他不讨厌惊喜，对孩子的性别也没有偏好，但考虑到他最近很喜欢对自己的肚皮讲些悄悄话，而总是要用两重指代词还真的挺麻烦的，他决定还是提早知道孩子的性别会比较方便以后的交流。

换在一年或六个月以前，本根本不会想到自己会有这一天。他顶着欧米茄的身份已经顺顺当当的活了三十四年，世界人口的膨胀指数不需要他在生育方面再为社会做任何贡献，所以在那以前，他把自己所有的时间与精力都投入在想做的事、工作和实现自己的理想上。

倒不是说本就完全没有考虑过自己有一天也会组成家庭，他不抗拒这个想法，甚至可以说是欢迎的，只要对方是对的人，他真的不介意。两个月前本在刚刚意识自己有了一颗小花生的时候就已经经历过了一场相当复杂的心理挣扎，最终还是做出了当前的这个决定，不过整个下决定的过程其实谈不上毅然决然，后果也算不上什么毁灭前程的重大打击，感觉就好像一切都理应如此，他最终的感受是松了一口气，还有不得不承认的一丝惊喜。

“啊哈！我就知道我的烤箱还是管用的。”

得知消息的第一时间，本就揉着那时候还没显形的肚皮，冲里头埋着的那颗小花生高喊了起来，语气过分的喜气洋洋。他知道这种没心没肺的态度会让自己在未出世的小花生面前看起来就像是那种不靠谱的家长，但在这个重大时刻，他真的一点儿也控制不住自己的情绪。

“你猜怎么着，甜心？”接着，他亲昵的点了点自己的肚皮，语气宠溺，“你的马特叔叔可以滚去操他自己了！”


	3. Chapter 3

 

揣上了一个小乘客的唯一问题就是，本现在的状况属于某种意义上的先上车后补票，这事他所有关系紧密的朋友和家人都已经知道了，也表示了支持与理解，只差，呃，肇事司机本人。

亨利·卡维尔。

光是想起这个名字都会让本头皮发麻，感觉就像是吃到了酸黄瓜一样。在怀孕以前他基本不怎么挑食，但最近这阵子他连看到装着酸黄瓜的罐头都会生理性的干呕。

这么说可能不太公平，其实亨利是个好伙计，英国人，年轻又多金，还是这年头极其罕见的那种绅士阿尔法，漂亮的像是博物馆里的石膏雕塑被赋予了灵魂，再套上了西装三件套。他们的初遇是在一次后续派对上，两人同行同业，被共同朋友介绍认识，半个夜晚度过后发现和彼此相聊甚欢，还有一点点老套的一见钟情。

非得说的话，亨利其实不是本通常喜欢的类型，但他足够优秀到仅凭一己之力就能在任何人的取向类型池里开辟出一个独属于自己的分类来，本也不例外，于是在酒过三杯或者十二杯后他们就一起回到了本当时在城内的公寓，之后的事不言而喻。

感谢上帝，本的小花生并不是从那一回一夜情里来的，隔天早上，做为两个健全理智的成年人，他们谁都没搞提着皮鞋偷偷溜出房间的那一套，而是一起吃了早餐，交换了联系方式，并始终维持着联系，时不时还会约出来再见上一面。所以根据时间推算，小花生其实是他和亨利在这段关系的第六个月左右时才来的，很不凑巧的是，那也是亨利的工作结束，回英国的时侯。

准确来说，本不觉得自己和亨利的关系能称为一段感情，他们约会了一阵是没错，但谁都没有提出要在这个基础上再进一步，两人在开始之前就都清楚亨利的工作性质，本确实为此感到一点点或者相当程度的遗憾，但他不是那种愿意在感情上示弱的类型，不会开口去问类似‘为什么不留下来’的问题。

这就导致在亨利离开之后——不得不提那时候他表现的非常恋恋不舍，在机场欲言又止到几乎彻底错过航班——总之，在他离开美国后的第二个礼拜，本后知后觉的发现自己中了头彩，而他一点也不知道该怎么和亨利解释这个问题，他都不知道自己该不该告诉亨利，自从对方去了应该之后俩人就忽然间没了联系，通讯界面的最近短讯还停留在几个月以前，传达出的氛围比其他非和平分手的情侣还要老死不相往来，本只能安慰自己说就当是免费搞到了一发优质的捐献精子，至少卡维尔家的基因都是有绝对保证的好得要命，他的小花生注定要长成个人见人爱的小天使。

这种想法维持到半个月前。因为上帝就是打了这么一手诡异的烂牌，在两个月的杳无音讯之后，那个该死的阿尔法居然又他妈的回来了。

这回他在第一时间就联系了本说他们需要谈谈，本当然知道他们需要谈谈，他在亨利毫不知情的情况下意外中了他的大奖，一番伦理道德上的挣扎后觉得把奖品自己留着，结果这人在没多久之后就又像最初离开时一样突然的重新出现，坚持要求要再次回到本的生活里，与此同时仍然对那个小小的意外毫不知情。

实话实说，这对本的信息素紊乱问题一点帮助也没有，他一方面本能的想要回避任何会被亨利发现的可能，一方面又认为这对对方太过不公平，亨利有知情权，而他一开始就不该瞒着对方这种事。而在本为这事还有愈发严重的孕期反应焦头烂额的时候，好在还有马特站在他这边——他刻薄、顽劣、不合时宜、但绝对忠实的老朋友。

“伙计，我真的是个彻头彻尾的直男，笔笔直的那种，看到你的或者任何人的老二永远都只会让我想起葡萄藤上那种长在最下头的营养不良的皱巴巴的小葡萄，但我发誓我会陪你去参加你的孩子未来十几年的每一场家长会，如果需要的话我还可以和你去登记领证，他妈的就现在，只要你一句话。相信我，你不需要那个卡维尔，别觉得自己亏欠了他什么，选择离开的是他不是你，也别觉得你一个人做不到，因为你本来就不是一个人。”

这番真挚与简单粗暴兼备的话自然又引发出了一段关于‘我没哭你才哭了’的争执，最后本把所有情绪起伏过大和表情管理失控问题都怪到了自己的信息素问题上，他们才能继续下去。

说到最后，做为最后总结，马特是这么告诉他的：“说真的，本，你现在唯一需要考虑的问题就是你还想不想要他。”

那时候正值圣诞后的年末，屋外冰天雪地，而本正抱着一桶550克的夏威夷果仁味冰激凌往嘴里一勺接一勺的送着，还专挑靠边缘带着冰渣的那种。马特的问题让他愣了一下，勺子停滞在半空，十几秒内里头乘着的乳品冷饮就在温暖的室温作用下化成了一滩黏腻恶心的液体。

这就是那个价值百万的黄金问题：他还想要亨利吗？

本条件反射的张开嘴，但是没有成型的单词跑出来。

“呃。”

那么换个问题。和亨利在一起的感觉好吗？

当然了，亨利是个好伙计，在感情上还是主动付出型，他们在一起的时候总是很聊得来，做事风格还很合拍，那个英国人虽然不懂棒球但仍然会坚持陪本看完每场他想看的球赛，无论自己工作有多忙都会坚持每天晚上给他打电话，性格随和又得体大方，还是个不折不扣的道德标杆，反差对比就导致他私底下一旦和本有事没事的开个黄腔就会显得特别性感。

总而言之，亨利真的很好，任何人都没法从这样的一个人身上挑出什么错来。

于是本清了清嗓子，又试了一次。

“……呃。”

好吧，再换个问题。那他还想和亨利再试试吗？

如果他没意外怀孕的话，那么答案还是当然了。为什么不？亨利是出于对对工作和自身的发展的考虑才决定回英国的，同样情况下本知道自己也会做出同样的选择，他早就过了相信真爱论的年纪，也从来都没有活在什么迪士尼世界里，但在几个月前，他确实有觉得亨利或许就是那个对的人，可问题就是现在不再是几个月前了，现在的他做出的每一个决定都是双人份的，而他和亨利在三个月以前甚至都没谈到深入的感情话题，自然也不了解对方对孩子和家庭的看法，而且说实话，直到这个问题被马特提出来后，他才猛然意识到自己很可能也不敢去了解。

忽然间食欲全无，几分钟前还看起来让人馋涎欲滴的夏威夷果仁冰激凌现已经彻底化成了一桶浆糊。他思考太久了。

本放下手里的调羹，捂住了肚子，然后闷闷不乐的叹了口气。

“……我得再想想。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

今年本是在家过的圣诞，接着还留下来跨了个年，这次他拒绝了住在半条街外的马特的邀请，坚持和家人度过了整个假期，卡西也回家了，两兄弟因为彼此的工作有一阵子没见面，他的小弟在这几天里一有机会就会盯着他的肚子看个不停，有一次本还抓到卡西在他在看电视到一半睡着的时候偷摸对着他的肚皮讲话，那一幕实在太好笑又太可爱，可把本乐坏了，而卡西估计也知道在未来的起码五年里本都不会放过这个梗了，所以看起来比平时还要郁闷上不少。

一个轻松愉快的假期过后，本拒绝了家人让他在孕期都留在家里的提议，坚持回到了洛杉矶，他现在才四个月，这份工作的性质注定他近期都不能参与太多实际工作，但不需要动弹太多的和文书工作还是可以的。他计划在待产期间都留在LA，他已经请了一个保姆来调整饮食还有打扫房间，等最后一个月的时候再回家，唯一出乎意料的是在他从车里踏出来之后，他看到的第一个人不是他的保姆或者邻居，甚至不是该死的快递人员。

站在他面前的是亨利·卡维尔，他的前男友，与此同时也是他肚里孩子的父亲。

本僵在原地，目瞪口呆。

“本，”亨利向他笑了一下，神色疲惫，似乎已经很久没有好好休息过了，“好久不见。”

四个月算不上多久，但也是小半年的时间了，而这个阿尔法看起来没多大变化，一如既往的英俊漂亮，卷发有些散乱的垂在额前，那双眼睛还是蓝的要命。亨利在西装外面裹着一件深色大衣，围巾捏在手里，肩上还担着些细碎的雪花，天知道是在他家门口等了多久。

本张开嘴，感觉自己的脑子已经彻底死了机，正在疯狂往外弹系统警告的弹窗。

“呃，嗨。”他绞尽脑汁搜索着措辞，手条件反射的抚上肚子，在意识到自己的动作后又赶紧放下来再插回口袋里。四个月已经显怀了，但他的羽绒衣很厚实，所以亨利不可能看得出来。本逼迫自己冷静下来，然后看了看自己的房门，接着再无助的看向面前的阿尔法，对方正两眼紧盯着他，好想他还能在自己家门口逃跑似的。

好吧。本叹了口气。他妈的好吧。

“……你要进来坐坐吗？”

 

尴尬不足以形容此刻客厅里的气氛，被告知自己在奥斯卡上连续谢了八次波士顿的时候本的心情都没有现在来的尴尬，他正坐在自家柔软舒适的沙发上和对面正襟危坐的亨利大眼瞪小眼，两个人显然都不知道该拿什么做开场白，五分钟前本张口想问他要不要来点橙汁，然后猛地想起来亨利肯定会反问他有没有啤酒，但他家里现在任何和咖啡因和酒精沾边的东西都没了，他得解释这是为什么，而那就等同于给自己布下了道要命的陷阱，所以最后本牢牢闭上了嘴，决定他们俩完全可以一起渴死。可现在看来，那也不够解决问题，亨利的表情已经逐渐从拘谨和忐忑转变为了疑惑，因为进门十分钟后本仍然没脱掉身上的羽绒服，陷进沙发里的样子估计就像是只摆设的大号玩具熊抱枕，脸上泛红还额头溢汗，这个问题是无解的，本无论如何都不能现在脱掉外衣。

阿尔法咳嗽了一声。

在看到亨利张开嘴的瞬间，本抢先说：“我不热。”顿了顿，他补充强调道，“咳，我是说我最近有点，呃，感冒，所以需要非常、非常注意保暖。”

亨利瞪着他，像是在判断本到底是真的身体抱怨还是完全不想给自己开口的机会。几秒后他迟钝了点了点头，“……好吧，那有没有什么我能做的？我可以去给你泡杯茶？”

看在他妈的上帝的份上。

本硬着头皮用力摇头，斩钉截铁的说：“我不渴。”

“感冒药呢？你才刚到家，有吃药吗？”

阿尔法说着作势就要起身往浴室那边的药柜走，本险些从沙发上跳起来，他的药柜在一个月前已经彻底翻新了一回，多添了一堆补充各类元素和调整信息素紊乱的新药，排列整齐的叫嚣着他们的服用者绝对是个怀孕的欧米茄。

“等等——我不想吃药！”本绝望的喊。

亨利的动作僵在一半，他被本突然提高的音量吓了一跳，扭头看了过来，本自己的表情和他一样惊恐，说真的，他在这件事上受到的惊吓也不小。

“本，你真的还好吗？”阿尔法跌坐回沙发里，看起来像忽然失去了所有力气，“我明白你不想要我再插手你的生活，我完全理解。但……但我只是担心你，非常的。”

这回轮到本瞪着他，努力判断他到底是认真的还是已经发现了问题重点。几秒后他咳嗽了一声，摇摇头之后又点点头，准备含糊其辞的应付过去。但在张嘴的时候，他再一次注意到了亨利的表情，他看起来沮丧的要命，肩膀塌下去，蜷着背脊，他还从来都没在这个阿尔法身上见过这样的姿态。

本叹了口气，感觉所有的力气也从自己体内忽然被抽了出去。

“我还好，亨利，我说真的。”他喃喃着回答，“我们该谈谈，抱歉之前我一直不肯接你的电话。”

“不，不，该道歉的是我，是我在英国的时候先开始不回你的消息。”亨利揉了揉脸，苦笑了一下，“我不确定自己到底想要什么，而在那时候断绝所有联系看起来像是对的选项。”

本愣了一下，花了好几秒才反应过来对方话里的重点和他并不一样。

“我不是指那个。”他咬着牙继续下去，“我……”一贯的伶牙俐齿在这个关键时刻彻底离开了他，本发现自己没法把之后的话说出来。他再次沉沉的叹了口气，一番挣扎后视死如归的开始脱羽绒服。他能感到对面亨利盯着他的视线，本只能低头盯着自己的小腹，看着那个在棉质底衫下柔软凸起的弧度终于被展露了出来。

“我指的其实是，呃，好吧，就是这个。”他看着自己的肚子，然后习惯性的把手搭了上去，轻柔的抚摸了两下。这是第十六周，几天前他已经确定了小花生会是个女孩，他在彩超上看到了她蜷起来的小手和小脚，昨天晚餐过后还感受到了至今为止最明显的一次胎动，她好像隔着肚皮踹了他一脚，也可能是里头在玩脐带，但第二次的时候，她绝对是揣了立刻奔进厨房来然后把手搭上本的肚子的卡西一脚，看来她对她的卡西叔叔印象相当深刻。

想到这些细节让本忍不住傻笑了一下，下意识抬起头去看向亨利，结果发现对方正捂着脸，浑身散发的绝望气息几乎形成了实体。“

所以你已经有了新的……”亨利断断续续的说，这些词似乎对他的喉咙造成了实质性的伤害，导致他的声音都开始噎着，“抱歉，我……”

“不，不不不，这是——操，你他妈的是傻吗？卡维尔？”本不可置信的瞪着他，“这是你的孩子！”

亨利仍然没有把脸从手掌心里拔出来，但是他发出了一声任何阿尔法都不会发出来的诡异声音，然后看起来像是突然停止了呼吸。

对于这种反应本只能翻了翻眼睛，然后干巴巴的继续说下去，“我是在你回英国之后才发现，我不知道该怎么告诉你，那时候你才刚回去没多久，而且……”他没继续说下去，转而咳嗽了两声，“你回美国之后我也不知道该怎么说，所以才会一直躲着你。我们之前只在一起了没多久，亨利，我不知道你对孩子和家庭的想法，我……我猜我可能有点害怕。”

承认这一点对本来说有种如释重负的感觉，他低头看着自己搭在肚皮上的手，忽然浑身一轻。直到现在，他才有了一种他在做的事都是正确的的感觉，包括在四个月前决定把小花生留下来，包括现在向亨利坦白真相。说实话，无论这个孩子的父亲是谁他最终都会决定要把她留下来，但他真的很高兴对方是亨利。

长达一分钟的沉默之后，英国人忽然撤开了手，这位英俊的年轻人的表情管理看起来已经彻底失控了。

“我能，我是说，我可不可以……”他语无伦次的比划着自己的手，两眼紧盯着本的肚子，他的眼圈有点泛红，神色紧张。

本花了好几秒才反应过来对方是什么意思，然后立刻被逗乐了，他挑高眉毛，摆摆手做了个‘请自便’的手势。一得到他的首肯，阿尔法就腾的站起来，然后跌跌撞撞的扑了过来，又在真的接近时候忽然放轻了步伐，他撩开大衣半跪在本的膝盖边上，忽然间再次手足无措了起来，浑身僵硬的呆立在原地，手掌虚浮在本的肚皮上方一副想摸又不敢摸的样子，做着看起来就相当滑稽的爵士手。

半分钟之后本终于忍无可忍，他翻了翻眼睛，抓着亨利的手把他按了上来。

阿尔法的掌心带着热度，宽厚结实，隔着一层单薄的布料贴在他的肚皮上，触感很是温暖。一种奇怪的感觉在这个时候忽然找上门来，本短促的吸进了一小口气，然后闻到了很熟悉的、属于亨利的信息素的味道。带甜味的发酵麦芽、英式红茶柔顺的芬芳、晒过之后充满阳光气息的棉被，还有一点点初春末雪的清凉，它们把孕期中的欧米茄层层裹了起来就像是那种小时候专用的安全毯，温暖又令人安心。

本满足的叹了一口气，阖了眼睛。

又是一阵过长的沉默之后，阿尔法忽然没头没脑的说：“我可以在这个街区租一个房子。”

本猛地睁开眼睛，低头看了过去。亨利仰头对上他的视线，空余的那只手伸过来抓住了他的。

“回来之前我在LA接了份新工作，还是初期讨论阶段所以不会很忙，我能每天都来，我是说，当然了，如果你不想的话我也可以每周来两三次，我可以——我可以帮忙购置生活必需品，协助你的起居，还有去做检查的时候——任何需要我的时候，我是说任何时候，随便什么事，哪怕就是买个牛奶什么的，我发誓我都会在。”

这一长串絮絮叨叨的话让本听得眼睛越长越大，他不可置信的瞪着亨利，“你……你知道自己在说什么吗？看在他妈的上帝的份上，这是个孩子，亨利，不是一个新剧本，你不能在听到消息还不到五分钟的时候就做决定！”

但阿尔法只是固执的攥着他的手，强硬的说：“我能。我回美国就是为了这个，好吧，准确来说其实不是为了这个，但这个确实就是最终目标。所以我能，也已经做好了决定。”接着，他放软语气，神色柔软的看向本，“关于怀孕和孩子的事我了解的还不是很多，但我为你学习过美国棒球的所有规则，本，相信我还会为你——为你们再学习一次。”

“我们可以共同抚养这个孩子。”

又是一阵沉默。

“……花生。”本忽然说，对方把话说到这个份上他已经不知道该回答什么好了，现在出口的任何话都是单纯的条件反射，“呃，我是说我现在都是这么称呼她的，我还没有想名字，所以就……就是花生。我肚子里的那颗小花生。”

亨利愣了一下，然后忍不住的咧开嘴。

“她。”他垂下眼睛看着本的肚子，重复了一遍，“她是小花生。”说话时亨利的声音很轻，语气惊奇又雀跃，让他看起来就像是个普通的大男孩，又或者是那种最傻的蠢爸爸。

“那么我们会一起抚养小花生。”停顿片刻之后，亨利继续说下去，这次的语气变得更加谨慎、小心翼翼，“……而如果你还愿意给我一次机会的话，或许我们还可以试试重新开始约会。”

本抿起嘴，看着自己面前这个一路追着自己跑来了美国的英国佬，感觉奇怪的高兴又有点沮丧。所以这就是亨利，他肚子里的那颗小花生的爸爸，一个先提前表示自己会以共同抚养者的身份参与他们的孩子的未来，然后才想起来要用那副小心翼翼的语气来问本还愿不愿意和他在一起的阿尔法。不得不说，这人的优先顺序还真是理的挺顺的。

插一句题外话，怀孕对本的情绪影响还真的挺严重，平时逛商场时看到婴儿服饰和婴儿床就能让他傻笑半天，还总是会在看电影的时候被一些莫名其妙的无关镜头逗笑或者弄哭，有时还是同时的。现在就有点像那种时候。

沉默的时间被拉长，亨利在他面前调整了两遍姿势，估计是想让自己看起来不那么紧张，但失败的相当彻底，后来他干脆彻底放弃了遮掩，把手肘搁到沙发坐垫上再俯身凑了过来。阿尔法没有再说什么，但是那张脸上写满了恳切的期待。

好吧，去他的。反正到了现在这个份上表情管理失控的人也不止他一个了。

于是本咳嗽了两声，然后吸一下吸鼻子，最后再清了清嗓子。

“对你的第一个问题的回答是‘好的’，说真的，你本来就有这个权利，我不可能把你从我们的孩子的生活里踢出去。”顿了顿，本继续下去：“对你的第二个问题的回答……也是‘好的’。别他妈犯傻了，卡维尔，我更不可能把你从我的生活里踢出去。”

 

 

 


End file.
